MiniMiner 333 VS Flame
MiniMiner_333 VS Flame '''is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It will feature MiniMiner_333 from RNLx Warlord and Flame the Hedgehog from SuperNathan10002. MiniMiner_333 will be voiced by Josh Degazio and Flame will be voiced by Caden Redpearl. DescriptionEdit RNLx Warlord VS SuperNathan10002! Unpopular Youtube Channels with Super-Speed and Skills! Both Fandom Characters will finally end this! Who will win? And who will die? Interlude Edit Wiz: I notices when youtuber got popular, but when being unpopular with over 62 subscribers. Boomstick: '''So both of these videogaming unpopular Sonic and Minecraft fandom youtubers will be into Death Battle. Like MiniMiner_333. The master block builder. Wiz: And Flame the Hedgehog, The super speedy legend. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. MiniMiner_333 Edit Wiz: MiniMiner_333 or Warlord is a minecraft youtuber back in 2011, when he first started is Mineraft Xbox 360 Version. Boomstick: But MiniMiner_333 used to be awesome until his video got screwed up a bit. Wiz: Well actually...... He stoped making video in June 30, 2014, on his part 2 of prison video. That got over 72 views. Boomstick: You kidding right? How come he stop making video wiz? ''' Wiz: No one knows boomstick. Boomstick: '''But his real name is Josh? Right? Wiz: Well... Yes. Boomstick: Ah... Okay than now back for his analysis. Wiz: Okay fine, he can block stuff in his inventory like stone, grass or any of them. Boomstick: And besides the thing, that he has a diamond sword. The sweet and another of his AWESOME!! Sword to use. Wiz: Well, He can use TNT to knock his emeies to fuel's. Boomstick: I want to get that TNT to burn the seal. How do you like it now seal! FireSeal! Wiz: ....Anyway his final weapon's by collection the webs and sticks. He can use his Bow and Arrow. With over 20 arrows. There's no use to tell that he will try his best. Boomstick: But most of his adventure's doing video.. He kinda silly for no reason. Wiz: *Sigh* Can we start now boomstick! MiniMiner_333: Hi guys... What's up. Flame Edit Wiz: Flame is a 21 year old hedgehog and known as the fastest hedgehog alive. But he is a fandom character Indeed. Boomstick: I thought Flame is a fan character? ''' Wiz: Well actually, Flame isn't a fan character, he is a fandom character in youtube. Boomstick: '''But he is super fast like sonic, shadow and silver. But Hi he don't know to learn spin dash and others... too. Wiz: Well actually, he can use these moves boomstick. His most ability type is his speed. But his top speed over mach 1 or same as Sonic. Boomstick: His main weapon is his two katanas, two machnie guns and plus he can teleport too. Wiz: Well, with his techniques like the spin dash, the homing attack, the spin attack and chaos control. Boomstick: Obviously! he is good at dodging attacks and plus he is a martial artist like sonic, but he is kinda a dick. Wiz: Flame is cocky to his actions, but whatever it takes to make it right he will do it on youtube. Flame: They call me the fastest hedgehog alive! DEATH BATTLE!Edit Flame was walking outside until miniminer and flame both hit each other. Flame: Hey! You! You're the Warlord Right? MiniMiner nods MiniMiner_333: Sure, your the one who want's to fight me right? Oh wait you are the one? Flame: come'on tough guy, make me! FIGHT! Flame hits MiniMiner with a fast combo and jump up and starts spin dash through miniminer back. MiniMiner_333: Wow... he's strong for a little guy as him. MiniMiner gets out his Diamond Sword, thancharges toward Flame. Flame grids his karanas and then swing their swords at each other. Flame then use sword slash at MiniMiner, who goes flying toward a sky. But Flame use his sword combo move at him multiples time, MiniMiner lands on his knees and get his Sword on the ground. MiniMiner_333: My Sword Is Broken? But how? That hedgehog is too powerful! MiniMiner then get his bow and arrow, he kept shooting at Flame, but flame teleports to dodge it. Then Flame use chaos control. Flame: CHAOS CONTROL!!! Flame than spin dash through MiniMiner bow and the chaos control stops, MiniMiner looked at flame that he has his bow. Flame landing on the floor. MiniMiner_333: Watch out for the TNT bro.. Flame: Wait, TNT!?!?! are you death or something else! Flame looked at his side, several of TNT were around him. The TNT was about to blow, Flame can't find the way. The TNT starts to blow and flame was been hit, Who was flying in the sky on fire. Flame: AHHHHHHHH!!! MiniMiner than looked at the sky and after that. Flame than grid his machine guns. MiniMiner_333: Is it over now!--Wait, WHATS That? Flame starts shooting at MiniMiner and Flame grid his katanas, suddenly MiniMiner is stabbed by Flame, and Flame spin dash through MiniMiner 4 times and use Axe Kick. He use spin dash again at his shinpe, that his stuff was dropped and he was bleeding after that. K.O.! Results Edit (cue X - Theme Song Sonic X - Theme Song) Boomstick: I'm not sure if MiniMiner has died like that? Wiz: This was a close match, Flame kept hitting and beating MiniMiner the most and MiniMiner has less. But when Flame is now Super Form. He can still beat him with his armor on. Boomstick: But wiz, how come MiniMiner can't keep up to flame? Wiz: Well, Flame is known to be greater than speed of light same as sonic marcine hedgehog, MiniMiner can run 12.1 mph. Boomstick: Looks like MiniMiner just got out Hedgehog. Wiz: The Winner is Flame the Hedgehog! Trivia Edit *This is the first episode to be release in 2015